


a figment of my worst intentions

by ellalopez



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, medium burn i guess...?, somehow these idiots both get the girl, this fic is just barely repressed longing x50
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: something hits luz square on the back of her head, jolting her awake, and she shrieks, flailing as she lands on the floor. the professor stops mid-sentence and glares at her, his chalk hovering in the air.apologizing profusely, she sits back on her chair, rubbing her head. a crinkled ball of paper lies by the table, likely the projectile that was aimed for her, and she frowns, reaching for it. she presses it flat on the surface, smoothing out the wrinkles, and in perfect penmanship are these giant, looping words:GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL.-OR, amity has a crush, and she doesn't know how to deal with it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	a figment of my worst intentions

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! just wanted to say thank you so much for all the love on my last fic, it means the world! here's a short multichapter fic in return, based off of That iconic post, you know the one. updates will come slowly as i write long chapters, but i hope you like this!

**THE** first time Amity meets Luz, it's an accident.

Literally. On her way to Commanding Your Abomination, she's wheeling her abomination in its wagon, her heels clacking as she moves. In her other hand is her textbook, as she was reading ahead for that day's lesson, eager to continue impressing her teacher as the top student. She's on the third page of the chapter when someone comes barreling down the hallway like a whirlwind.

Said someone rams right into her, sending her abomination container toppling over as well as them both to the ground.

_What in the world...?_

A sheepish _Sorry!_ comes muffled from underneath her, and her face burns crimson as she scrambles to get up. Brushing off her skirt frantically, she mutters a spell and directs the container's contents back inside before they spill everywhere. She doesn't offer a hand to whoever the person is, because why would she? The Blights only associated with a select few, and she sure as hell was not about to help the person who might have just gotten her _late._

With the container and most of her dignity intact, Amity finally glances at the heap on the floor distastefully. She picks up her book and tucks it under her arm, sneering at the sight.

It was a girl, wearing sleeves and leggings with colours that represented all the school tracks. _How was that possible?_ Hexside had always been strict with focusing on a single track. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of her asking, though. Amity purses her lips and studies her further- she had short, ruffled brown hair and matching sparkling eyes, brimming with curiosity.

"Hi!" the girl says brightly, stumbling as she stands up. "I'm Luz! _So_ sorry about that crash. I went to the wrong classroom- Potions is on this side of the school- and if I missed another class by a second Bump said I'd get detention!"

She sticks her hand out for her to shake. Amity doesn't take it.

"Uh huh. You better get going, then," she replies, drawing a circle midair to get her cart to travel behind her. Amity notices that Luz's ears twitch- they're _rounded,_ she realizes. So she was a human. That explained it. Somehow she managed to get Bump to let her take all the tracks- what magic did she even _know_ that qualified her in the exam?

"But I didn't get your name!" Luz cries. Amity ignores her, already halfway down the hall. She checks her scroll with her free hand for the time- five minutes to spare. Glad that her record wouldn't be ruined, she strolls into the classroom to take her seat. Her teacher hadn't arrived yet, so she could keep reading onward.

A few more students come in, chatting among themselves, just as the bell screams to signal the beginning of that period. The teacher raps on the table to gather her students, and Amity smiles, setting her book aside.

"Alright, class. Get out your textbooks and-"

"I swear I saw her come in here..." a voice speaks from the doorway, cutting her off. She watches as that _human_ walks inside _her_ classroom, her head bobbing nervously as she looks around.

"Hey, have you guys seen a green haired witch? I risked a lot to find her, so if you could just point me in the right direction-"

Nine heads swivel to where Amity is sitting. Luz follows their lead and positively beams when she sees her. Amity tries not to let any emotion show, but her blood boils with anger. Who did this girl think she was, barging in like this and interrupting her lesson?

"What. Do. You. Want," she grits out, fists clenched at her sides. Luz crosses her arms and smirks. How _dare_ she!-

"Your name," she says simply, her grin widening as people's eyes dart back and forth between them, trying to figure out what's going on.

"As if I'd give it to you," she hisses. Luz falters, the corners of her lips dropping slightly. She sinks to her knees, sitting cross-legged by the entrance.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you tell me, so."

"Abomination, _rise!"_ she yells, furious. The confused abomination rises from its container, anticipating her next command.

"Now, now. There's no need for this," the teacher begins, and a student from the back raises their hand to interfere.

"C'mon, do you really not know her name? She practically owns the school! It's Am-"

Amity silences them with a glare and shoots a fire spell at their table for good measure. The student yelps and counters it with a water spell before their homework turns to ashes.

"Am, huh?" Luz says, unfazed by the threatening display of magic. "I could just call you that. Am, Ammy, Am-Am, has a nice ring to it," she giggles.

"Will you go _away_ if I tell you?" Amity can't put up with her theatrics any longer. This girl was _infuriating._

"Uh, yes? I thought we established that?" Luz tilts her head smugly, knowing she's won.

"It's Amity. Now _go._ Abomination, push," she groans, waving the abomination towards Luz. It stomps over and shoves her out the door.

"Nice to meet you, Amity!" Luz calls gleefully. The door slams shut, and her abomination trails back in. The teacher gapes at what just happened, stuttering as she opens her textbook.

"That certainly was... an interesting start to today's class. Turn to page 137, everyone. And Amity, dear. Do try not to attack your fellow Hexsidians over a request for your _name._ _"_

Amity flushes with embarrassment. So much for maintaining her top student status.

 _Threw it away for a human?_ Her father's voice tsks in her head.

 _Never,_ she scowls back.

"Sorry, miss. It won't happen again."

Her teacher nods and proceeds with her lesson. A couple minutes pass, and then the intercom crackles with an announcement.

"Luz Noceda to Principal Bump's office. I repeat, Luz Noceda, please report to Principal Bump's office."

Amity suppresses a laugh. _Serves her right._

***

The second time Amity meets Luz, it's in her Growing Abominations class the next day. She almost considers skipping the class and hanging out in the library instead, then her mother scolds her in her ear and she rolls her eyes and pushes forward.

Taking her seat at the back, closest to the materials, she concentrates on the posters covering the walls, anything as to not have to look at _her._ She can sense the human watching her, a heavy gaze resting on her right side view. She wants to blast a stream of fire at her, to warn her to leave her alone, but she decides against it, smart enough to avoid getting detention. Maybe she could learn an invisible barrier spell that would block herself from Luz's eyes. She'd have to do some research, but was the human worth all the effort?

Her professor gestures for the class to settle down, and she shifts her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Today, we'll be concentrating on keeping your abomination's consistency tough and able to withstand multiple attacks. Before we get started on mixing materials, let's review our last lesson and the uses of each ingredient..."

Despite knowing everything, Amity takes out her notebook and dutifully takes extra notes, jotting down new comments her professor is making. She senses Luz staring at her again, and she gives up, stealing a glance at her.

The look of adoration on her face knocks the wind out of her lungs for a moment- Luz is looking at her dreamily, barely paying attention to the professor. When she sees Amity meeting her eyes, her face breaks out into an even bigger smile. She makes guns out of her fingers and pretends to shoot at her, her eyes shining. Amity reminds herself to breathe and she turns away sharply, her heart hammering in her chest.

This wasn't _normal._ She had to put an end to this, and forget about the human forever. She tears a sheet of paper from her notebook and gets to work.

When she loses Amity's attention, Luz tunes back in to the lesson, but she's so far gone that she doesn't know what he's saying anymore. She'll just read her textbook later or copy what the student next to her is doing when they start the mixing. As the abomination professor drones on, she loses interest, and her elbow shifts on the table, her head resting on her palm.

_A short nap wouldn't hurt, right?_

Luz lets her eyelids slip closed, ready to let the sweet release of sleep claim her-

Something hits her square on the back of her head, jolting her awake, and she shrieks, flailing as she lands on the floor. The professor stops mid-sentence and glares at her, his chalk hovering in the air.

Apologizing profusely, she sits back on her chair, rubbing her head. A crinkled ball of paper lies by the table, likely the projectile that was aimed for her, and she frowns, reaching for it. She presses it flat on the surface, smoothing out the wrinkles, and in perfect penmanship are these giant, looping words:

GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL.

Luz whirls around, eyes narrowing at the student next to her, a girl with horns growing out of the sides of her head. She doesn't look up from the notes she's scribbling, and Luz snaps her fingers to get her to face her.

"Did you throw this at me?" she whisper-yells, placing the ball on top of her stack of books. The girl's eyebrows furrow and she shrugs, twirling her pencil.

"I don't even know who you are, and I'm kind of busy," she says quietly, not willing to get glared at by the professor like Luz did.

"Cool, cool. Just checking. It was a test, and you passed with flying colours!" Luz forces a chuckle and turns back. She squints at the rest of the students and lingers on Amity, the witch also taking down notes, but her face isn't its typical impassive. She's smirking, like she's hiding a brilliant secret, and Luz wonders if it could be her. Amity didn't like her- it'd make sense if it was. If she could catch her after class...

Luz puts the note into her pocket, abandoning her theory for now, and hops off her chair to join the rest of the class. She copies a student as they grab their materials, hoping that she'll know what to do with them when she uses the cauldron.

She bumbles her way through the mixing, accidentally sprinkling too much crushed bone and missing an ingredient entirely, but her final product gets her a B-. It dodges the softballs, holds itself upright from the basketballs, and gets obliterated when the teacher spikes a volleyball, smacking its head clean off. Amity's abomination survives a massive fire, an ice version of Thor's hammer, and a charging bull-elephant hybrid from the Beast-Keeping room. Luz observes in admiration from her seat and has to restrain herself from jumping up and fangirling in Amity's face.

"Bravo, Amity! You may keep your top student badge for the week," the professor praises, dusting the soot from his hands. "You can all learn from Miss Blight," he says, tossing the goop from Luz's abomination head in the trash.

"Yeah, I deserved that," Luz mumbles, clapping for Amity. The witch basks in the applause, and the professor marks the A+ on her abomination's forehead.

"Thank you, sir." She curtsies and returns to her seat, straightening the star by her collar.

The professor assigns the reading and homework for the night, and Luz actually listens this time, writing it down in the margins of her planner. Lunch is next, and the students file out of the classroom, meeting up with their friends. She assumes that Gus and Willow are at their usual table waiting for her, and she grins, speed walking to the cafeteria.

She spots Amity leaning by her locker, presumably waiting for Boscha and Skara, and she remembers the note in her pocket. With a new mission in mind, Luz beelines for the witch, doing jazz hands as she approaches her.

"Amity! Congrats on the highest grade in Growing Abominations today. The way your abomination made that bull-lephant... ele-bull? act like a scared baby was _so_ dope," she gushes. Amity blinks at her and stops examining her nails, acknowledging her presence.

"Um. Who are you, and why are you talking to me?" Luz knows that she knows exactly who she is, but she plays along for her sake.

"Luz Noceda! We met yesterday in your Commanding Abominations class." Amity gazes at her coolly.

"The annoying one that begged for my name."

"That's me!" Luz says, bouncing on her heels excitedly. "So, I don't think your friends are going to show up anytime soon. Would you want to sit with me at lunch? Willow and Gus too, I don't know if you recognize them, but they're my best friends! That makes them awesome by default."

Amity grimaces. This girl was something else. Her determination was a good thing, she supposed. But if she couldn't handle a minute of meeting Luz's eyes without going breathless, a full lunch period would be much more complicated, especially with the factor about her and Willow's past.

It was the hatred for her. It had to be why she was feeling like this. Luz made her so mad that she could faint from all the blood rushing to her face when she really looked at her. Her heart felt like bursting because the magic bile attached to it wanted to destroy her with spells.

"No thank you," she responds at last, shoulders sagging in relief when she hears Boscha's snarky voice nearby. "My friends are here."

Luz looks crestfallen, and an unknown emotion stirs inside of Amity. The human regains her composure, though, and steps backward.

"Okay, well. The offer is always available!" she smiles, doing another of those finger gun motions Amity didn't understand. Luz disappears, rounding the corner, and Boscha and Skara stand in her place.

"Who was that weirdo?" Boscha snorts, the two of them flanking her sides as they walk.

"No one important," is all Amity can muster, and neither of them press for more. Boscha launches into her latest nail invention, Skara _oohing_ and _ahhing_ as she shows off the design, and Amity compliments her halfheartedly.

Perhaps she _should_ have taken Luz up on the offer.


End file.
